


Mortal Kombat Mini Fics

by zestymilk



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funeral Mention, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Nudity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, most of these were requests from my blog, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestymilk/pseuds/zestymilk
Summary: I've made a good amount of oneshot fics on my tumblr blog (earthrealmclown), so I figured I'd upload them over here for the sake of doing it. This is still ongoing as well. :) (all of the works in here do not contain nsfw content!!)
Relationships: Cetrion/Reader, Cetrion/You, Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You, Hanzo Hasashi (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/You, Kung Lao/Reader, Kung Lao/You, NightWolf/Reader, Nightwolf/You, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/You, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)/Reader, Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You, Sindel/Reader, Sindel/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Gladiolus (Cetrion x Reader)

Kronkia had seen many timelines, and tampered with each in an attempt to forge the perfect timeline. One with perfect balance. But the course of history was no longer Kronkia’s to change. That belonged to another, new Titan of sorts. That meant that the odds were no longer in Cetrion’s favour. 

Her mother was not there to prevent Liu Kang from banishing Cetrion, stripping her of her title as Elder Goddess. She had fallen from her seat of influence, much like her brother had ages ago, and adjusting to life being in contact with so many mortals was overwhelming. 

Cetrion was far removed from mortals and their lives. She values them as a whole; many are good people who uphold their virtues, and do everything that she encourages in her followers. But she does not see the individuality of them; how much each person matters regardless of morals. 

But she’s made a promise to try. 

Not one formed out of wanting a better understanding, mind you, but one made to restore her to her former self. If she could prove herself worthy of her title again to the newest Time Keeper, she’d never have to be closely watched as if she were not the Goddess of Light. 

She’d get to go back to the way things were, without Earthrealm’s protectors’ constant breathing down her neck. It was humiliating, to be treated like someone who was comparable to Shang Tsung, the wretched sorcerer. 

Which might’ve been why she’d become fond of you, now that Cetrion thinks of it. 

It’s the earliest hours of the morning, the sun hasn’t even begun to touch the horizons, and the storm clouds block the light of the moon and stars as rain crashes into the wood of your backyard deck. Cetrion doesn’t mind the rain, it merely cools her as it beats down her back. However, it’s ruining the pages of the books she’s reading, so she’s forced to take shelter underneath the roof to preserve them. 

They’re gifts from her host. It would be unkind to not care for them, she thinks as she holds them away from her sopping wet hair. At first glance, they’re nothing special. The books are all on the topic of gardening, with similar cover pages with vibrant flowers. Luckily, they don’t seem too damaged by the downpour, and she’s thankful, as thunder roars in the background. 

Despite her powers, Cetrion is no gardener. She doesn’t have any experience in the hobby, besides encouraging good harvest for farmers of all realms and manipulating nature to flourish. It seemed a bit insulting to receive the tools and books from you at first. 

“It’s a good hobby to get into, you can’t exactly meditate and hover around me all day while you wait for Liu Kang to visit.” You had explained, while the Goddess looked unsure, and maybe a bit offended. 

“I understand, however I am able to care for plants without mortal practices.” She seemed a bit stubborn, now that she looks back on it. 

You shook your head with a puff of air, as you picked up the book from the table to show to her. “That’s the point. I feel like it would be a good way to challenge yourself; grow some flowers or crops without using any heavenly powers.” 

Cetrion shot you a guarded look, like she wanted to question you. Why would challenging a Goddess be a good thing? She does not need to prove herself to anyone. 

You however, were not discouraged by her obvious distaste. You in fact, opened the book, skimming the pages and placing it on the table in front of your guest. 

“Here, how about you pick a few plants that catch your eye? Just uh, write them down, and tomorrow morning I can go pick up some seeds, starters,– whatever it is.” 

Cetrion gave a glance to the page, before looking up at you once again. The encouraging look you gave her, did seem to make her feel a little more inclined to agree. You’ve been the only one to give her the time of day. 

“I will do so.” 

That was at the beginning of two months ago, now that she looks back at it. Cetrion had kept her promise– she did not use any power to encourage growth in the plants she’d been caring for. The gardening tools and books had been put to good use, and the background was vibrant with beautiful flowers. Even at night the hydrangeas and colourful tulips bring life to the once barren backyard of your cottage. 

Cetrion feels proud of her work. It’s something she spent time on, with your help. As she gazes into the scenery, she can’t help but think of you. This wouldn’t have been possible, without you offering up your time and home to give the Elder Goddess a new chance. She would’ve been entrusted with Raiden, which would not be ideal, given their relationship. 

She doesn’t have time to dwell, as she hears the door slide open from behind her. Cetrion looks back at you, before slowly turning around to look at your pajama-clad form. Your hair is tussled, however you look awake considering the time. 

“You should be asleep, you have important errands to be doing tomorrow.” Cetrion starts before you can say anything, however you seem to brush off her concerns. 

“You should come inside, it’s pouring rain, Cetrion!” Your voice is raspy with sleep. 

“The rain does not bother me like it does mortals. You should stay inside and rest.” 

There’s a sigh on your part, as you push the door open even more. “Please, I don’t think reading in the dark while it’s raining is fun for anyone, regardless if they’re a Goddess or not. You’re welcome in your own home.” 

Cetrion seems to freeze in place for a moment. 

You’re welcome in your own home. 

“…Yes, my apologies.” The words come out like she’s almost sputtering, but her voice is soft and soothing as ever. You don’t seem to notice her flustered expression as she steps into the house, careful to not graze her rocks on your face. 

You turn on the living room’s light, which bathes everything in a warm yellow. The world seems so quiet from inside here, the rain beating on the windows as she’s careful to close the door behind her. Cetrion then sits down on the couch, with her books in hand. 

She’s unsure of what to do, but no longer seems stunned as you exit the room. She assumes you’re going to bed, so she thinks back to your actions. Cetrion has never been fussed over before. Nobody had called out to her in the rain to welcome them into their home. Nobody has been so friendly with her. 

Maybe that’s why she’s so fond of you. You uphold a lot of virtues she stands by, even though many mortals before you have done the same. You do not gain anything from offering the Goddess a place to stay, yet you do it anyways. You’re kind to her. Kinder than she deserves. 

“You can use this to dry yourself off.” You call to her. She almost didn’t see you standing there, but she takes the towel you offer her nonetheless, with a thank you. 

Cetrion expects you to go to bed, but you don’t. Instead, you take a seat next to her, as she wipes off the remaining water droplets from her body. You don’t make an attempt to move away after a few minutes, when she goes back to reading her book. 

“Are you not going to rest?” She breaks the silence after a bit of time. Mortals need rest. 

Shaking your head, you tell her. “I can’t sleep right now. I’m just gonna hang out here until I can.” 

The Goddess doesn’t question you; your company does not bother her. Instead, she flips the page gently, and continues to read. For a while, it’s silent, save for Cetrion’s page flipping and the rain, which seems to die down gradually to a light shower. And it’s comforting in a way she’s never experienced. 

“I am thinking of expanding the garden.” Is the first thing she says to you after almost an hour of silence. 

“Oh? What’re you thinking of getting? I can swing by some stores tomorrow.” Your interest was piqued. 

Hesitantly, Cetrion gazes at you. 

“Are you familiar with the gladioli? It commonly goes by sword lily.”


	2. Sassy (Fujin x Reader)

You had no idea how you had gotten so lucky. 

Today had been subpar for Fujin and you both. Just as you closed your front door and slid down the length of it, you’d spotted the Wind God curiously sitting on your couch, leaning on the side to watch your actions. He was on time for your usual Friday ‘date’ night. 

“Rough day?” He had asked, as you threw your head back to sigh. 

“You have no idea.” You shot back. That earned a small chuckle from him, making you smile and you look at him. “Well, actually, you do look like you have some idea. Are you okay?” 

It was a valid question. Fujin seemed to look exactly how you felt; his hair was just a bit frazzled, to complement the faint bags beginning to form under his eyes. It wasn’t too obvious, but it was clear to you he was drained. 

“I have had better days, but I also have had worse.” 

“I hear you.” You sighed, standing up from your position at the door. Your back popped as you stretched for a moment. 

“How about we turn this day around? I have a few shows I’ve been meaning to catch up on. Care to join me, Fujin?” You asked, fluttering your eyelashes to hopefully sway his answer. 

Judging by his humorous grin, you knew you didn’t have to. “I’d be honoured, my love.” 

With that, you practically scurried off to change into something more comfortable, before you threw yourself at Fujin. He seemed to expect it at this point. 

“You should be more careful my love! Mortals are quite fragile.” He teased as you moved around to grab the remote. 

“Oh please, I’m not made of glass!” You huff, picking your choice of entertainment as your partner pulls stray hairs from your face lovingly. 

“Really? I watched you walk into your kitchen counter last week.” His hand rests on your cheek, and you look up with him with faux hurt.

“We don’t talk about that.” You warned, poking Fujin’s arm with the remote. Another tired laugh came from him. 

“So we are not allowed to talk about how you made me kiss the bruise better?” 

“Hey! Do not spin the story! You offered!” You gasp, however you can’t really hold together your offended facade. You’re both giggling as you pause the episode playing on the television. 

You gently run your hands over his braid with affection. “Geez, you make it sound like I’m a pain in your ass.” 

“You are far from it, my love! However you have your moments.” Fujin speaks quieter tailing the end of his sentence, earning a gasp from you. 

“Fujin!! That’s mean!!” You exclaim, smiling wide. 

“I’m so in love with you. So, so in love!” He proclaims, bringing his arms down to wrap around your body.

“You jerk! You’re lucky I love your sassy ass!” Your words are mixed with the chuckles from both of you as you press play on your show. 

Fujin is a little bit much at times, but he’s worth every minute of his sass. You can just feel it in the way he holds you that night, that he would say the same about you.


	3. Pancakes or Waffles (Fujin x Reader)

It’s one of those rare moments in his life that all is calm and invigorating at the same time. Fujin has always been one to value the times where the realm isn’t in imminent danger, where there is time to be at peace and spend time with the mortal he cares most for.

“So are you a pancakes or waffles type of guy?” You ask casually, slouching in your booth seat of an old diner with a menu in your hands. It was a seemingly good question, one that gained a light smile from him. 

The place was decorated in saturated red seats and metal tables. It was nothing too special from any other old diner you’ve been to; it only seemed unique given it was the only 50s themed joint in the small town you both had stopped in on your trip. You both could probably count how many times you’ve been to a place like this.

“I have not had the chance to explore that, unfortunately.” Fujin told you. He watched as your eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“You’ve never had pancakes or waffles?” You lean forward in your seat and place the menu down, he notices. Quirking an eyebrow, he can’t help the curious expression on his face. 

“Is that shocking to you?” Fujin has to ask. He thought it common for mortals to never try certain dishes in their lifetimes. 

“Well, yeah! Most people eat them and have a preference. I thought you of all people would’ve tried them once!” You seem more or less to be teasing him now, head in your palms. You seem to do that more often recently, especially when in deep conversation with him. 

A light chuckle escapes Fujin. “I was unaware that this was so crucial to you, my heart. My apologies for not deciding on if I prefer pancakes or waffles.” 

You slap at his arm playfully, knowing full well he’s teasing you. It makes you both giggle quietly. The way your smile looks so soft and warm in the sunrise is something he savours. 

“It’s fine, my dear Fujin. We can always start now!” You lift up your abandoned menu again, and bring it up to show him. “You can get both and decide which is better.” 

He silently gazes at the slightly yellowed menu, before Fujin looks back at you, squintly cheekily. “Will my preference sway your opinion of me?” He asks.

“Oh definitely. Choose wisely.” You grin almost deviously. The humour in your eyes makes him laugh lightly.

In the end, Fujin couldn’t care less about the food. They didn’t bring him as much joy as the eager smile on your face did, as you waited for his reaction. You asked him how he felt about each with genuine interest. It was heartwarming. Mortals cared for such small things. Small things that meant a lot to them. 

“So,” You began once you had both left the diner, holding hands. “are you a pancake guy or a waffle guy?” 

Fujin gazed at you. It was comical almost, how the goofy look on your features make him feel so much love for you. For a second, the Wind God was stuck admiring your impact on him.

“I believe pancakes are superior. However I don’t think it is fair to say that; you were not stealthy while taking bites from my waffles, my love.”


	4. Take a Break (Shang Tsung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I got from tumblr! This one was fun to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I havent been putting notes on my chapters :,). I don't have anything to write here rn, but I'll put warnings here if needed! (like angst or death mentions)

You haven’t seen Shang Tsung for a few days now. Of course, you knew where to find him, but you didn’t want to make the journey all the way to his study after curling up in bed. You were tempted, but you told yourself no. 

It’s not like you’d get more than a simple greeting and then complete silence as he focuses on his work, you thought a bit bitterly. 

Shang Tsung had become invested in whatever project he had started, and not in the usual way. You don’t really know why it has caught his attention, or any details, but you know he’s pushing you away to focus on it. It isn’t healthy for either of you. You’re not sure if he even eats the things you bring him. It’s admittedly worrying you. Maybe you should go and check up on him. Persistence is nothing but effective with most people. 

You climbed out of bed, taking a pillow with you, and then began the decensent down several cases of absurdly long stairwells. Who knew? The worst part of this island was how much walking it took to get anywhere safely. Puffing out a breath after landing on the first of many stairs, you couldn’t help but hold the pillow accompanying you closer. You were even more determined with the new challenge knowing the end goal would be sleep. 

It took you more or less half an hour to find yourself within the last stretch of hallway. You made a point to stomp loudly, and then peak your head in through the door. As expected, your sorcerer was there, looking as if he hadn’t moved much since your last visit. The same hunched over posture in the same dim lighting. Shang Tsung looked over his shoulder to confirm your presence, before merely going back to whatever was on his desk. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed at this hour, my love?” Shang Tsung sounds strangely tired considering his youthful appearance. You take his words as an invitation inside the room, and walk over to the chair angled nearby. 

“I wanted to see you.” You place the pillow gently on your lap. You both sound exhausted, now that you hear yourself. He seems almost amused by that, but not enough to laugh. 

“How humorous; I do not have the time for small talk. Can you not see I am busy?.” He says it neutrally, but the intent is clear; it’s to get you off his back. 

You’re not having it. Instead, you place your pillow behind your back and lean in your seat. If you’re going to be down here a while, you might as well be a little more comfortable. You can tell he spots your movements out of the corner of his eye, but Shang Tsung chooses not to comment. Instead he focuses on whatever he’s writing in his scroll. It’s a silent agreement to your compromise. 

And for a while, you stick to your compromise, merely sitting there quietly and gazing at the familiar room. Nothing’s really changed except for the books and materials sprawled across the room. A few are stacked at your feet, once on your designated chair, but you don’t bother to read them. You don’t think you’ll grasp the concept of the Sands of Time as easily as Shang Tsung (not that you really care for the subject).   
Your eyes wander the room and it’s state of unkemptness for a little longer before they settle on your partner. He’s moving a few of his books and materials out of the way, trading them in for newer ones. In the dim candlelight, you can make out the details of Shang Tsung’s face as his head turns slightly. There are a few wrinkles that have managed to make their way back onto his face. A couple of little faint marks have also begun to appear. It makes your gaze soften in sympathy. He’s aging. 

Shang Tsung seems to sense your gaze, whipping his head around to face you fully, looking mildly annoyed before a slightly tense smile grows on his face. “Is there something you want to tell me, my sweet?” You can spot the beginnings of greys in the roots of his hair. They’re not very visible, however it still worries you. 

“You’re aging.” You don’t mean it to come out that sad, but it does. For a moment, you can see a small flash of anxiousness in his eyes. You realize he probably hasn’t looked in the mirror since this morning. Both of you know what that means. 

“I did not take you for shallow, my sweet. Do a few wrinkles truly wavier your love for me?” Shang Tsung questions.

“That’s not what I- hey!” The smug look on his face reveals it was a joke. The situation wasn’t to be joked about, but there was a smile on both of your faces. He clearly looked amused.

You sigh. “You’re overworking yourself, Shang Tsung. It’s affecting your health. As your partner, I have to ask you to take a step back from whatever you’re doing and maybe take a break?” You’re careful with your words; you don’t want to encourage anything, but it’s clear what you’re implying. He’s running low on souls. 

For a moment, it looks like Shang Tsung is considering what you’re saying with intrigue. There’s a moment where you can truly see just how exhausted he is as he fights to not slouch his shoulders. It means a lot that he almost does let you see him let go. But he doesn’t want to let his work go unfinished. He’s eyeing the design of whatever he’s working on. 

You get up to stand behind his chair, unbothered by his cautious stare and proceed to play with his hair mindlessly. After a minute or two, Shang Tsung seems to finally let exhaustion set in, leaning back in his seat. 

“I do need a rest, don’t I?” He states tiredly, looking up at you. It’s a softer look, free of any smugness or tenseness. You merely smile and nod. 

“Come back to bed?” You offer. Shang Tsung merely gets up and stretches his arms in front of him. You feel a sense of accomplishment wash over you at the sight of the sorcerer cleaning up his workspace. You achieved your goal of getting your partner to take a break. That was a difficult feat. 

Not wanting to wait, you grabbed the pillow resting on your chair, and waited by the door for Shang Tsung to follow you out, which he did quite quickly, wrapping an arm loosely over your shoulder.

“You are my greatest treasure, despite being a pain in my back. I hope you are aware of that.” He said lowly before you left for the night. There was a gleam in his eye, but you knew he was being sincere. He truly meant that.

A soft laugh escaped you. “Love you too, my significant annoyance.”


	5. No Guilt Needed (Nightwolf x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can really tell which are my older works lol. I might redo this oneshot one day.

You’ve been having a shitty week, to put it lightly. Nothing bad had happened to really warrant your sudden change in mood; you just felt unhappy with yourself. Unhappy with your own progress, in a way. 

You had not worked on your hobbies the entire week. You managed to get out of bed, but you rarely chose to get dressed or really do much besides get by. Comparing your sudden change in routine to your partner’s, you felt lazy. Guilty, even.

Nightwolf was your rock, so to speak. He knew what you were going through, and how to approach it. If it weren’t for him, you’d probably be struggling a lot more than you were, and you were grateful for that. The support he offered you had helped you through multiple episodes. 

But as you picked at your dinner, you felt guilty once again. 

“Not hungry?” Nightwolf asked gently, making your head tilt up. 

“I dunno. I haven’t eaten in a while. I’ll try eating it.” Your point was emphasized as you stuck a spoonful of it in your mouth.

“That’s all I can ask.” He offered an easy smile. It made your stomach drop just a little more with guilt. 

It was nearly quiet between the two of you for a while, besides the sounds of a gentle breeze passing by and the critters around you chirping. It was a beautiful day out; Nightwolf had made the suggestion to eat dinner outside while the sun was still up. It didn’t do much to make you feel any better, but he seemed to like it. 

“What’s troubling you?” Nightwolf asked, suddenly bringing you back to reality. 

“Nothing.” You dismissed quickly. 

Nightwolf didn’t buy it, as usual. But it was hard for you to say how you felt. There was a sudden pressure that stopped you. 

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke up again, softer this time. “Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” 

It’s not a demand; he means it literally. You took a second, gathering your thoughts before sucking in a breath. 

“I just– I feel guilty. I know I shouldn’t. But I do, and it makes me feel worse because I know you tell me all the time not to feel guilty.” 

You had to stop there, before you started to sob into your soup. You feel Nightwolf’s gaze on you, and you dare to look up. There’s a slight frown to his features, but not of disappointment. 

He knows. He may not fully empathize, but he can understand. You can’t say anything after having your thoughts spilt out, face hot. Suddenly the cool breeze is more comforting than before. 

“You know I’d do anything for you, because I love you.” It’s more of a statement than a question, one that you nod in agreement to. Nightwolf gently reaches out to hold your hand in his. 

“But I also do it because you care for me when I’m injured, or sick. You’re a good friend; you help the people you care about.” 

You have to look away in a little embarrassment. He merely rubs your knuckles to comfort you. 

“I do it because you are my light; my home, my other half. You’ve stayed knowing my history; accepting me for who I am and my responsibilities to the Matoka. It would be shallow of me to not offer the same compassion you have never spared for me.” 

“Get to the point, you sap.” You manage a watery laugh. The sentiment is getting to you, and Nightwolf chuckles softly at that. 

“My point is that I will support you during your troubles, no matter what. You are entitled to my help when you need it.” 

It goes silent after that. You feel warm and fuzzy; Nightwolf knows how to make you feel special and loved. There’s a small smile on his lips; a hopeful one. 

“When you opened up to me the first time– the moment I held you… something changed in me. It is hard to talk about your feelings and trauma. I want to help you feel better, no matter if it’s a wound on your body or soul.” 

He had a way with words. Sure, you still felt a little insecure, but Nightwolf painted you to be a noble warrior fighting important battles. That gave your confidence the slightest push. 

You almost clobbered over the picnic table to hug him. Instead, after devouring your food, you hugged him tight, teary eyed and smiling. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. 

Nightwolf held you close. You didn’t need to look at him to know he was grinning. “Anything for you, my love.”


	6. Lightning, Camera, Action! (Raiden x Reader)

If there was anything you’ve ever pestered Raiden about, it was getting a cellphone. With modern technology, it’s easier than ever to contact anyone besides him. Until now, of course. 

“Alright, perfect! All that’s left to do is to create contacts for everyone you know.” You explained, peering over Raiden’s shoulder. He had finally caved in after months of your begging, seeing the benefit of a phone.

“Can I not type in their phone numbers?” He questioned, turning his head to you. You patted his shoulder. 

“Yeah, but it’s easier to press on their contact instead of typing in the numbers; here! I’ll do mine first.”

You gave him no time to give the phone to you, swiping it from his hands. Raiden let you, given you knew more about cell phones than himself. You took a moment to type in your information. 

“I would prefer you did not refer to yourself as ‘Sweet-ums’ in my contact list.” He broke the silence, as you typed away. 

“Aww, why not?” You asked mischievously.

“It is unprofessional, please use your name.” 

You knew Raiden; he wouldn’t be embarrassed to have any sappy name pop up when you’d call; he would just prefer it be your name. You chuckled, respecting his wishes, replacing Sweet-ums with your full name.

You decided in the moment that a contact picture couldn’t hurt. Of course, there aren’t any photos of you on his phone, and you aren’t looking as presentable as you’d like, but you had to make do. 

It’s a simple, thrown together selfie, with your soft grin being the centrepiece. You hand the phone back over to Raiden with a pleased look. He has a look of guarded curiosity written on his face, however he doesn’t comment on your photo. Instead he seems to hold back an endeared smile. Good. The professionalism of your cheesy photo will not be questioned.

“Alright,” you simply begin, pulling your own device out of a pocket. “I have some of their numbers, so it shouldn’t take long.” 

—

You’re stood in front of your window on a stormy night, listening as the rain beats against the glass. Usually, you’re used to waiting up for Raiden’s late visits, but tonight’s different. It’s not later than usual or anything like that, but he did promise to call you when he’d returned before he departed for the day. He’s a God of his word. 

But you never received said call. It admittedly made your stomach twinge with anxiousness, especially as you watched raindrops slide off your balcony. Had something come up? Raiden would’ve told you first if that was the case. 

After having enough of looking outside, you sat yourself on the couch. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? You went quickly through your contacts and pulled the phone to your ear and waited. 

A jolt of anxiety shot through you for a moment as you hear ringing from the front of your home. You recognized the noise after calming down, exhaling slowly. 

With that, you stood up and followed the ringing to see where it came from. Just as you had predicted, Raiden’s phone was sat forgotten on the front table. He left it at home. With relief, you hung up so it’d stop vibrating. The missed call notification flashed up, only covering part of the lockscreen. It took you a moment to realize something was different. 

Your eyes widened. You knew what that photo was, and you couldn’t help but grin giddily at it.

Not a moment later, there was a bright flash at your balcony, making your head turn. Low and behold, Raiden had stepped in, only bringing in a few raindrops with him. His glowing eyes searched for yours, and when they did, he seemed to give you a softer look, as you approached. 

He stood dutiful on the carpet to not get the rain on his boots on the floor. “I apologize for being late; General Blade and I were in a discussion and I failed to notice I did not have my cell phone to notify you.”

You smiled wide, throwing the towel hanging on the balcony door handle at Raiden so he could dry off his clothes, which he did so like usual. “Don’t worry about it; you’re not that late anyways. I just finished dinner a few minutes ago.” 

The Thunder God gave you a look as you happily took his hand. “You can join if you’d like.” You offer sweetly.

“You are in a very pleasant mood.” Raiden comments, placing the tower back where it belongs as you tug on his arm. He’s nothing if not observant.

“Just happy to see you, is all.” You shrug. “When were you going to tell me I’m your lockscreen photo?”

Raiden took a moment to realize you were talking about his phone. “Cassandra Cage said the one previous was ‘boring and tasteless’ and changed it. I enjoy the picture she chose and have no desire to change it.” 

That made you happy; he could see how much you liked that as you hugged him. He wrapped his arms around you gently. 

“Aww, you’re sweet. C’mon, let’s go eat before the food gets cold.” It seemed like you wanted to say more, but you simply went back to holding his hand and bringing him to the table.

Following behind you, Raiden made a silent vow; keep the photo as his ‘lockscreen’ for as long as possible.


	7. Comfort (Kung Lao x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist!! y'all are the ones sad in this oneshot :(

You were incredibly frustrated. The day had taken its toll and all you wanted to do was cry and scream. You couldn’t do that; it wouldn’t be fair to everyone else, so you settled for the only solution you could reasonably use. With shaky moments, you had gotten your pyjamas on, stopping every few seconds to wipe the hot tears forming in your eyes. It wasn’t long before you just threw yourself into your bed to silently cry. 

Today had been bad, and you had every right to be upset. But the creeping guilt hadn’t been something you expected as you clung to your blankets with a death grip. 

You can’t ever really remember what you’re both getting heated over now, but it was probably something minor. A small fuss over something being misplaced or forgotten, that has escalated simply because you were upset, with angry tears ready to stream down your face

You were already furious beforehand, which you knew Kung Lao hadn’t known before you started to argue. You figured he might’ve been a little pissed before coming home as well. But still, it wasn’t really fair to be directing your anger at him. He’d been nothing but sunshine and rainbows for you, even when he was clearly exhausted himself. 

“Just–, forget it. It’s not worth fighting with you.” Your words were harsh, sighing irritably as you stood up from your seat at the couch suddenly, walking away. You hadn’t caught Kung Lao’s expression as you left to hide away in your bedroom. 

You shouldn’t have said it that way. It was incredibly mean, even if it wasn’t intended. The surge of guilt washing over you seemed to put out the fire in your stomach. 

The door opened, surprising you for a moment. You knew who it was without looking. 

“Fuck off.” You barked, but your words came out more like a plea. You hiccuped lightly, curling in on yourself to avoid him in any way possible. It didn’t deter Kung Lao in the slightest. You felt his hand on your back not a moment later. 

With a shaky inhale, you tried again. “I don’t wanna talk to you.” 

“Why?” His voice was lowered as he laid next to your form. 

“You’re mad at me.” 

“I’m not.” 

You wailed. “You have to be!” 

“I can’t be mad with you, you’re having a bad day. You didn’t mean to say it like that.” 

“Stop being so nice! I was being mean to you!” You snapped, rolling over to face him angry. You were met with Kung Lao’s sympathetic gaze. It made you feel like crying again.

”Do you want me to be mad?” He asked seriously. It seemed to stun you for a moment. You really didn’t want him to be mad. You expected him to be mad. Realizing this, you shook your head. 

“What do you want me to be? Sad? Stupid? In love? I’ll do anything for you. You’re not happy, the last thing I want is to make that worse. Right now you need comfort.” 

You were barely holding back the second wave of tears as Kung Lao gently pulled you in for a hug. You pressed your face against his chest, hiccuping as he held you close. You did need comfort. 

“I’m sorry. That was stupid.” You rasped, after you took a moment to regain your voice. 

“It wasn’t stupid, don’t worry.” The smile on his lips was already reassuring you. “I probably shouldn’t leave my hat on the coffee table anyways.” 

You blinked. “Is that what I was mad about?” 

Kung Lao merely nodded. There were a few seconds where you both stared at each other. A faint smile grew on your lips. 

“…It was stupid.” 

“Your words, not mine.” 

You laughed for the first time that day. You didn’t know how he always managed to cheer you up on your worst days. Wiping the tears from your cheeks, you looked at him with a soft look in your eyes. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” 

“Can we both just be happy? I want us both to forget about today.” 

Kung Lao’s expression went soft. “That’s something we can do.”


	8. Missing Piece (Sindel x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains angst and also manipulation!! Sindel is sad too :(

Despite being reunited with family, Sindel could not help but feel lonely once more. 

She was grateful of course; being given life once more is nothing but a gift, but it’s a life lived in the hellish climate of the Netherrealm. A life of a royal advisor to her daughter. Kitana is a revenge hungry, but good Empress, Sindel was confident. But that held responsibilities that kept them away from one another. 

Looking into the polished floor, she reflects on that. They’re both so busy; there isn’t any time for family when you’re fighting a war, is there? The last Sindel saw Kitana was maybe a few days ago, the faint memory of her face aside Liu Kang’s as they addressed the Revenants for their next plans. 

Now that she dwells on it; Sindel hasn’t formally sat down to meet Liu Kang. Was he family by now? Kitana is much too good for him, in her opinion. But he’s a strong leader. Just as revenge-hungry as her daughter.

“You are not focused.” A voice cuts through her thoughts. Quickly snapping her head around, Sindel looks to Nightwolf, standing nearby. He looks more than displeased. 

“Worry about yourself, Nightwolf!” She snapped, straightening her posture as she gave a quick sweep of their post, guarding the entrance of the Bone Temple. It was odd that they were even assigned this post; there was nothing that could enter this way with ease. 

Curiously, he said nothing more to her. They were not friends, but merely comrades who shared a goal. That’s how it is with most of the others. There is truly nobody she can talk to, nobody to confide in with her insecurities; that would be frowned upon. 

She tried to talk with Kitana once, however the words refused to come out. Sindel couldn’t burden her with her problems, when she has so many of her own that weigh on her. She needs to be strong for her; they need to win this war. 

“What distracts you?” Nightwolf cuts in again, this time, with a more annoyed edge to his tone. Sindel can’t help but feel rage bubble up in place of the longing feeling in her gut. 

“Nothing that concerns you.” She answers quickly. She tries to seem angry, but she just can’t.

Nightwolf doesn’t seem to believe it, and that scares her for a moment. “You’re not going to complete your task if there is something on your mind. What is it?” 

Sindel blinks. “…Why does it matter to you what I am thinking?” She’s stunned, and admittedly apprehensive. 

He scoffs. “It doesn’t. If it will make you focus, I will listen.” 

She glares at him. “I do not need your charity!” Sindel crosses her arms, a deep scowl on her face as she faces the front of their post. 

“You miss them.” Nightwolf states after a few moments. It’s not a question. 

Sindel looks at him, offended in a way she cannot explain. “Pardon me?” 

“You don’t have anyone. The Empress does not have time for you, now that she is with the Emperor. Your only family left alive resides with the enemy, and you miss them.” He dryly explained. There was no malice or empathy behind his words.

Truly offended, she stares at Nightwolf. “They are not an enemy! They are a resident of Earthrealm; do not disrespect them in such a way!” Her hair bristles, curling from behind her into pointed shapes. 

He raises his hands in defense, rocking on his feet slightly, but neither makes the first move. Fighting would not be wise, but Sindel is furious on your behalf. 

“They side with Raiden, Sindel. They are not on our side.” There is an edge to Nightwolf’s voice, as if urging her to see a truth that she’s blind to. 

“Not by choice, Raiden would electrocute them for siding with us!” 

“And that is what keeps you apart.” 

That hits her like a slap to the face. Sindel’s scowl fades as her hair slowly falls to rest on her back. You’re not safe with Raiden. She falls quiet at that, and suddenly the longing feeling returns. She’s become a monster; residing with Sindel in the Netherrealm is not ideal, she’s sure of it. She wouldn’t force you to stay. 

You probably do want to see her again, regardless of her form. She knows that she misses you when she’s feeling isolated. But you can’t. Not with Raiden’s constant eye over the realm, or the war raging between your realms. You’d be hurt.

She understands, and that makes rage bubble up in her stomach. The Thunder God keeps you both apart. He keeps you both from happiness. You don’t deserve this.

Without much thinking, Sindel begins to walk away. 

“Inform the Empress that I will be in my chambers and I do not wish to be disturbed.” She demands Nightwolf, clearly walking in a different direction than the castle’s chambers. 

She must see you. Enough is enough. 

He doesn’t stop her. It would not be wise. However an unusual crooked grin forms on his face, and he too steps away after she has left, pulling off an unseen amulet off of his belt. The form of Nightwolf dissipates into the ghastly Liu Kang. 

Sindel will go to you, as intended, he thinks pleasantly. All that is left to do is wait.


	9. You were My Sunshine, Now You're Gone (Raiden x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains heavy angst and mentions of death and funerals!! Raiden is sad also :(

“…I know it’s going to be tough to do when I’m gone, but just in case I forget. Raiden, promise me you’ll make sure that it’s sunny when it’s time for my funeral. 

Don’t be sad that I’m gone; be happy we got the time we did. I still love you even in my afterlife. Okay? Thank you.”

Love,  
Your favourite mortal <3”

The last letter you’ve left behind.

Rain splattered against the roofs and stone making up the Sky Temple. A thunderstorm raged on outside of the building, and occasionally, lightning would strike nearby, disrupting his reading, but never for long. 

Raiden’s mind clouded as he read the last paragraphs over and over again. It was almost like being on autopilot. He kept reading your words from nearly twenty years ago, trying to process them. 

“…promise me you’ll make sure that it’s sunny when it’s time for my funeral.”

Thunder rolls in the distance, as a pang of grief hits Raiden too hard for his liking. He puts down the letter, yellowed with age, on the desk. 

He knew it was unwise to go through your things again. Yet he could not stop himself after having attended the service held for his love. He couldn’t watch everyone in attendance try and enjoy themselves, feeling their pitying stares on his back as he excused himself. It was already a dreary day with heavy rainfall and had spiraled into a raging thunderstorm, figuratively and quite literally. 

Everything hurt too much. The pictures of your face, your handwriting, your favourite flowers, your friends– all reminded Raiden of how he was terribly alone, lost even, without you. 

And he could not isolate himself in his room to hide from his heartache. There’s too many memories in here… too many reminders of you. 

Raiden dares to view your letter once more, looking down with his eyes glowing a dull cyan. 

“…promise me you’ll make sure that it’s sunny when it’s time for my funeral.”

The storm outside rages on, strong as ever. 

It all becomes too much for him to keep bottled up. Tears stream down his face, and after a few seconds, he loses his composure. Raiden makes an attempt to wipe the tears away, but he soon gives up, letting them fall onto your work and ruin the ink. 

His voice uncharacteristically wavers as he leans his weight onto the desk to sob quietly. “I am sorry my love… I failed to give you what you needed.” 

Thunder rolls once more outside, and the rain becomes heavier, beating down against the temple.


	10. Capture The Moment (Hanzo Hasashi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also an old one!! I don't have any other comments lol.

You’ve both never been away from each other for such a long time; the Shirai Ryu takes up a lot of Hanzo’s time, but usually not three months with little contact with you. He’d felt incredibly guilty for leaving you so long. There was anxiety eating at him when he had time to think about you. How were you fairing without him? Has anything happened to you? Did you hate him for leaving so long? 

That’s what you pieced together at least, seeing Hanzo looking a little flustered as both stood in your living room, which had been turned into an at home theatre for the evening, complete with every snack you’ve ever liked on the coffee table. It must’ve taken a while to sort gather all of your favourites and to light all these candles. It was touching, to say the least. 

“You didn’t have to do this, Hanzo.” The endearment is clear in your voice. 

“It is the least I can do for you– you’ve waited on me for three months. That deserves something more than just a movie night.” Hanzo explains, urging you to take a seat on the couch gently. “I would have done more for you, but I did not have the time.” 

He doesn’t get to continue with that thought as you grab his hand, pulling Hanzo to sit next to you on your couch. 

“This is perfect. As long as we’re together, it’s perfect.” Your reassuring smile is enough to calm whatever negative emotions he was feeling. You can see his frown soften the longer your hands linger on his. It’s clear that he wanted to do more for your reunion, but it was last minute. 

Together, in the dim lighting of the stark television and warm candles, you and the grandmaster watch a few of your favourite films. Hanzo wasn’t one for movies, but there are a few of your classics you’ve always wanted to show him. Now was perfect timing. 

It’s clear, whenever you look in his eyes, that he’s really paying attention. Not in that focused, strict way he does when he’s working with his clan; it’s a softer look. One you only seem to see rarely whenever you catch him staring at you. There’s a faint smile on Hanzo’s lips as he watches the film with interest, trying to see what makes it special to you. 

You haven’t seen this expression in three months, and it has you swooning. 

The opportunity was just too good to pass up, you thought, fishing your phone from your pocket carefully. The romantic lighting, the angle, the soft expression; it was essentially a masterpiece. You needed to capture this, and you thought you had done it beautifully. 

Had it not been for the flash. 

Shit. 

The bright flash of light coming from your phone startled Hanzo from his trance, and he looked mildly irritated as he stared into the camera for a few seconds. There was embarrassment creeping up your spine as a look overcame his face. 

“Did you take a picture of me?” Hanzo asked, no hint of bitterness in his voice. He didn’t really have any energy to as grumpy as he could’ve. 

“…Yes.” Your sheepish reply merely gained an indifferent sigh from him. “It was such a good picture! You had this really sweet look on your face and I needed to take a picture of it!” 

The man raised his eyebrows, before he seemed to relax at your reasoning. His crossed arms seemed to become less tense. 

“Was it at least a good photo?” 

Looking down at your camera roll, you answer the question. “Uhh, I’d say it came out pretty good. What do you think of this angle?” 

Showing him the picture, his face becomes scrunched up in distaste. The picture is not of his soft expression in the romantic light, but a rather frazzled-looking Hanzo. He clearly looks startled by the light, skin stark against the flash lighting and his hair, ever so neatly pulled back in a bun, looks just as awful as the rest of the photo. 

“That is absolutely terrible!” He can’t help but exclaim. The sudden shift to his usual grumpy mood is enough to make you laugh. 

“Really? I think it’s my new phone background! You look great, Hanzo!” 

There’s something he mutters under his breath, Hanzo clearly does not agree with you. However when he makes eye contact with you, he doesn’t argue as you make a point to set it as your phone’s home screen wallpaper. He can only watch with distaste as that wretched photo of him stares back at him with wide eyes. 

“Do not ever show that to Takeda.” Is all he says with another grumpy sigh. 

“I love you too!” You shoot back playfully, Hanzo looking away from you. He shields his endeared smile away from you.


	11. Leaves in The Wind (Fujin x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I made after reading some good headcanons for Fujin by aerisomune on tumblr! Check them out when you can! :)

You’re not one to judge another person’s pastimes, nor their stress relievers. As long as it was harmless, what’s the worst that could happen? Well, that entirely depends on what exactly said person is doing. 

Said person being your lovely partner, Fujin. He’s quite the busy individual at times with protecting the realm, and with such a high-stress level job as that, along with occasionally clashing with his brother, one may find comfort in strange places. 

You barely noticed his eyes trained on the small balcony of your apartment as his head sat in your lap. You were gently running your hand through his hair, scratching softly at his scalp, hopelessly trying to drown out the noises of the outside. Everything was normal, until you realized you heard no sigh of contentment or the relaxing of the Wind God under your touch. Odd.

“Is something bothering you?” you ask softly. Fujin’s eyes look up at you. When the soft white glow lands on your face, there’s a smile that grows on his stunning features.

“No. It is nothing to fret over, my love,” he reassures you. “I just need time to decompress. Raiden and I… our fight has impacted me more than I thought.”

You can’t help but feel bad. You can’t remember the last time the two of them had been seriously upset with one another. You want to help, however you were unsure of what more you could do, besides the physical comfort you offered now. 

“Please, do not pity us. It will pass, my love.” attentive as ever, he reassures you, gently caressing your face with his fingertips as he sees your concern. But you can’t help it. 

You flush a little. “…I know, just- is there anything I can do? More than this, I mean. … Do you want something to eat?” it’s a stupid question; Gods don’t need to eat. An amused smile warms his features, as Fujin lets his hand fall from your face to his chest. It’s sweet how you want to cheer him up. 

“I appreciate the gesture; I assume I will be okay after I get some air. Would you do me the honour of joining me?”

A smile graced your lips. That was something you could do.

Soon after that, your partner had gotten off of you, and you went to follow him to the patio. It was a very cloudy evening, with the feeling that rain would come soon heavy in the air. But it was nice. To lean there, on Fujin’s shoulder, and just watch the streets below. It was a strange feeling of euphoria; one that you knew he shared and you both interlocked your fingers together.

However, good things don’t last long at times. Eventually, the storm began, and the winds picked up– no interference by the Gods, given you’d seen it on the forecast this morning. You had gone inside, not wanting to catch a cold. Fujin, however, stayed put. You knew him; this was his element. A good storm to just relish in is something only few could enjoy without getting sick. He needed this.

Which was why you let him stand outside there for so long; a mistake on your part, honestly. It was maybe an hour or so later when the storm had become more aggressive, he came back inside after having his fill. The Wind God was absolutely drenched to the bone, specks of leaves dotting his face, clothes and even stuck in his plaited hair, standing on the mat to spare you the mess. He looked as guilty as a puppy who had chewed through their owner’s shoes, those white eyes boring into your own with an sheepish energy. 

“… I think I have severely underestimated the severity of the storm.” 

“You think?”

Needless to say, that is how you both ended up here, minutes later, in the bathtub together. It’s not a new or scandalous experience; considering you’re in here to pick leaves out from the snowy white mess that is now Fujin’s hair. And there is an unfortunately high amount of leaves stuck in the long, wavy locks, drenched in rain water. 

“Your hair is a blessing and a curse.” you comment frustratingly, as a leaf you were delicately working out of a tangle was ripped apart despite your careful actions. He looks over his shoulder to give you an amused yet apologetic look. 

“Indeed.” is all he offers, with light amusement. “I am proud my hair, however it has caused me much frustration before.”

You laugh. “No wonder you seem so skilled at this. You’ve done this many times.”

You’re both working on half of it, yet considering the length of it (you haven’t even gotten to the ends of his hair, which sat in the lukewarm water at his thighs), it was becoming increasingly frustrating, even if it had only been half an hour. 

There was a silence between you both as you focused on picking out the debris caught in the never ending locks of Fujin’s hair. You found it quite comfortable. Once in a while you would speak; one of you would laugh at whatever the other had to say, and go back to work. 

Finally, after maybe an hour or so, the time had come.

“Was the last one?” Fujin asks you cautiously, inspecting his hair for a while. 

“I think so.” you confirm, seeing nothing but little specks that could easily be washed away later on. “Thank the gods; I thought we were doomed to stay here forever.” you breathe a sigh of relief, and you gain the smallest amused chuckle from your partner.

“I would not mind staying here forever, if you were to join me.” Fujin offers quite playfully, turning in the tub to lean his arms over the edge and hold one of your hands. You can’t help but laugh to yourself.

“I’d rather not sit in a tub of your hair, leaves and sticks– by the way, you’re cleaning my bathtub tomorrow.” 

“That is fair.” he agreed with a nod and a grin so infectious you couldn’t help but laugh and place a chaste kiss to his lips. “Join me for a shower instead?” Fujin added, bringing your hand he held up to cup his cheek, as if you needed convincing.

You couldn’t find any reason not to. His hair was likely not clean regardless of your efforts, meaning that washing it was necessary; and quite costly, now that you’re thinking about it. It’s going to be plenty of shampoo and conditioner. But on the contrary, more time to spend with your partner. 

“Sure,” you said, rubbing your thumb over his cheekbone. “But you owe me the cost of my hair products.”

“That is another fair arrangement, my love.” He grins, leaning in to kiss you once more. 

He was worth all the effort it had taken you to clean his hair, the last couple of hours. And he would be worth the hour and a half it would take to shampoo and condition the length of his hair.


	12. Our Bundle of Joy and Teeth (Shang Tsung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intended to post this in February but I kept scrapping my ideas. So here it is, the anticipated Shang family fic! A reminder that these fics are usually requested from my tumblr blog @earthrealmclown or are just fics I've written in my own time. I don't take requests on ao3. :)

The Flesh Pits aren’t exactly a place of comfort for many people. It’s name is enough to unsettle many. But for you? You’ve grown used to it; the sharp scent of blood and gore is nearly undetectable now. Perhaps that’s because it’s become somewhat like visiting your partner’s workplace, or more like visiting the hospital to visit your partner and child.

Shang Tsung himself hasn’t given birth, so maybe that analogy isn’t best to describe it. But ever since he breathed life into Kitana’s clone? It’s hard to tell if he’s an infamous sorcerer, well practiced in the dark arts, or a mother hen. 

You chuckle at your thoughts.

“What amuses you, my sweet?” You hear him question from in front of you gently. He’s leading you once more to his current state of work, and the clone’s current living quarters. 

A gentle smile graces your face as the sorcerer looks back at you, standing before the entrance. You’re only overcome for a brief moment by the tang of corpses before it fades once more.

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about you and Princess Kitana’s clone.” You shrug off simply. Shang Tsung already knows what you’re thinking of; you’ve teased him before over it, and thus, you see him smile in almost a mocking manner. A giggle escapes you because of this.

You don’t laugh for long though. Soon you’re met with the sound of running. 

“Sorcerer! You have returned!” The familiar voice of Kitana rings throughout this section of the pits. However this is a darker, brasher voice. You can see the silhouette of her distorted figure on the tanks of fluid around the room.

She tilts her head up. “And you have brought them as well!” Her voice is gleeful, much like an excited child. You have to admit her boisterous behaviour already made you a little anxious, but in a good way. You hadn’t met this clone yet…

“Yes, they gave me the honour of accompanying me to see you.” Shang Tsung confirms what she perhaps already had detected through scent. You whip your head around to him. He seems to feel your surprise.

Just by looking into your eyes, he can’t tell what you’re asking. “I have only told her good things about you, my dear. Don’t fret.” He says softly, almost teasingly. You see that smirk on his face; the one that could be mistaken for cruelty. You can’t stop your eyes from rolling at him. 

The movement of the figure catches your eyes. With haste, a head peeks through the objects, dark hair flowing like rough waters. The softness of the woman’s features could easily be mistaken for Kitana, if it were not for the horrific rows of Tarkatan teeth tearing her cheeks open. 

You can feel her stare bore into your body as she moves around the last tank, as if sizing you up. The clone is dressed in a large robe, similar to a hospital gown from Earthrealm. It swishes with her movements as her hands grasp firmly at your shoulders.

Her stance is not threatening, but rather curious. You recognize the familiar squint of her eyes from Kitana.

“You are much shorter than I thought you’d be.” Are her first words to you. 

You hear the amusement from your husband, even if he was completely silent. 

“My apologies; my grand stories of my sweet may have exaggerated some of their features.” Shang Tsung’s humour isn’t missed. You treat him to your annoyed glare, but that familiar smirk comes to his face and you have to smile, looking back at the clone.

You assume by the joyous giggling, that the clone is smiling as she invites you both into the temporary living quarters she had been provided with. They really aren’t fit for any person at all; it’s a blooded table and an open tank. On the table are a few weapons, sais, you recognize them as. She would be moved to the palace tonight if her vitals remained the same. 

“So… what’s your name?” you ask the clone as she stopped to inspect her sais on the table.

She tilted her head, as if confused at what you were asking her. “I am Kitana, am I not?”

Shang Tsung sighed, turning to you while his hand gently laid on your arm. “Shao Kahn has not given us a name for a successful clone.”

“But we can’t leave her nameless, Tsung.” you insist. “Calling her Kitana two-point-o? That seems so… confusing and wrong.” 

He sighs, looking towards the now confused clone. She stood, yellow eyes staring at you both like a child being left from her parents’ conversation. The sorcerer’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. He whipped his head back to you.

“Well then, my precious, what do you suggest as a name?”

…

“You call her Mileena?” The sound of Shao Kahn’s voice rings through the room, addressing the group standing before him on the dais. Part of that small trio, was you. 

The clone was standing in the front, while you took your place next to Shang Tsung. All three of you were nearly silent. You were not stupid; the Emperor was not someone to be friendly with. 

“Yes, a name fit for the heir to Outworld’s Throne.” Shang Tsung drawled easily, holding his arms behind his back in politeness. “My spouse had suggested we give the Lady an alternate name, as to not confuse the… sisters.” 

This landed the gaze of the Emperor onto you. You bowed your head respectfully at their inquiry. You saw the clone in front of you, bouncing on her heels under the pressure of the room.

“Mileena… Very well, I approve this name. Your spouse’s suggestion will be my daughter’s name.” 

A smile had graced your lips. You bring your head up instantly, to look to your husband. There weren’t any words exchanged between you both; the pride sparkling in his dark eyes was enough.

Mileena bowed respectfully to Shao Kahn. “Thank you, father. I enjoy the name you have given me.” 

She had come far from how she looked in the Flesh Pits the week previous. Her hair had been managed into a sleek bun with your help, and she was decorated in pinks and silvers fit for a princess. 

You saw the Emperor’s face split into a satisfied grin. “Come; take your place as Outworld’s new princess, daughter!” His voice rang out once more. 

It was accompanied quickly with the joyous laughter of Mileena, and her eager footsteps as she climbed to her father’s side. You didn’t know why, but… the sight made you smile.

You pressed closer to Shang Tsung absentmindedly as you gazed on. Only a week, yet now you understood how he had felt when her piercing eyes had opened. You could feel his hand grasp yours behind your backs, and his thumb rubbing your skin gently. 

You had never wanted kids; Shang Tsung was busy, always under threat. However, he had done the impossible. He fused Tarkatan blood with Edenian, gave life to a princess the Emperor would claim as his true heir. 

But it was more than that, and as you bowed deeply, as was demanded for the new Princess’ arrival, you realized it. 

Mileena was not just a construct.

She was family.


End file.
